


Relyshipping

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Scritte nel Dicembre 2012 ]Quattro drabble sulla Relyshipping, una per ogni lettera della coppia ~ Rely[R - Revelation]E ora ho capito.[E - Eventuality]Eppure, a volte, voleva essere come la sua oneesan.[L - Lovelorn]Era una notizia meravigliosa: il suo oniichan e Mai-san si erano fidanzati.[Y - Yore]Ieri la casa era piena di bottiglie vuote.[ Fanfiction partecipante allaShipping Collectiondi XShade-Shinra. ]
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. R - [R]evelation

R - [R]evelation  
[ _Rivelazione_ ]

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://xshade-shinra.dreamwidth.org/).

  
  
Quando l'auto sparì, mi chiesi solo come poterti rivedere.

Quando mamma ti abbandonò, la odiai. Desiderai che avesse abbandonato anche me: così ci saremmo fatti forza a vicenda.

  
Quando mi dicesti che i tuoi occhi non avrebbero più ricambiato uno sguardo, partecipai ad un gioco a me quasi sconosciuto. La vittoria ti avrebbe salvata.  
Imparai in fretta.

Quando mi chiusi nella stanza, fu perché credevo mi avessi abbandonata. Perché avrei dovuto guardare il mondo, se ciò a cui tenevo se n'era andato?

  
Poi ti vidi vicino all'ancora.

Poi ti vidi trascinato sott'acqua.

  
E ora ho capito.

E ora ho capito.

* * *

Esplorando vecchi(ssimi) files, ho ritrovato ciò: quattro drabble che la me dell'epoca per qualche motivo non giudicò abbastanza decenti da poter entrare nella _Shipping Collection_ di XShade-Shinra, tanto che mi pare neppure prenotò la coppia. A rileggerle non mi sono parse brutte, quindi okay...?   
  
Le drabble risalgono al 2012, ma non erano pure!drabble (100 parole esatte) per due o tre parole; ragion per cui, le ho limate fino a farle diventare le pure!drabble che si supponeva fossero.  
Ordunque, le drabble sono del 2012, ma sono state _limate_ nel 2019.

Spero possano risultare decenti. m(_ _)m 


	2. E - [E]ventuality

E - Eventuality  
[ _Eventualità_ ]

  
  
Faceva tenerezza, con quell'aspetto dolce, quei grandi occhi castani, quei modi gentili.  
Eppure, a volte, voleva essere come la sua oneesan: così sicura di sé, forse un po' sbruffona, e affrontava con coraggio anche quelli più grandi di lei. Ed era bellissima, con quei tacchi vertiginosi, quelle minigonne cortissime e quei top attillati, da vera capo di una losca banda di teppiste qual era...  
  
Jonouchi si svegliò, scosso dai brividi.  
Persino per un incubo, _robe simili_ erano troppo...  
\- Oniichan! Esco con Mai-san! -  
La voce di Shizuka dal corridoio.  
Usciva con Mai.  
I suoi vestiti... Quell'eventualità...  
\- _Shizuka!_ -.


	3. L - [L]ovelorn

Era una notizia meravigliosa: il suo oniichan e Mai-san si erano fidanzati.  
L'uomo che condivideva la sua stessa famiglia, colui che le era sempre stato accanto, amava, ricambiato, la donna per cui nutriva una grande ammirazione, il suo esempio da seguire.  
Insieme erano una coppia splendida, per lei era come se tutto il suo mondo si fosse fuso in una sola cosa.  
Non poteva essere più felice: le due persone a cui più voleva bene si amavano.  
Quando suo fratello glielo annunciò, i suoi occhi brillarono, le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso.  
Il suo cuore andò in frantumi.  
  


L - Lovelorn  
[ _Disperata_ ]


	4. Y - [Y]ore

Y - Yore  
[ _Passato, Il tempo che fu_ ]

Fanfiction partecipante alla [Shipping Collection](https://ship-collect.dreamwidth.org/) di [XShade-Shinra](http://xshade-shinra.dreamwidth.org/).

  
  
Ieri la casa era piena di bottiglie vuote.  
Ieri le pareti erano pregne dell'odore di alcool.  
Ieri papà urlava frasi cattive.  
Ieri mamma fuggiva salvando una figlia e abbandonando un figlio.  
Ieri nella nostra stanza c'erano dei giochi che non sono più stati usati.  
Ieri siamo scappati sulla spiaggia, lontano dal loro mondo contorto.  
Ieri stava per calare una notte perenne.  
Ieri il mondo stava per inabissarsi.  
Ieri sembrava che il sonno sarebbe durato per sempre.  
Ieri le isole, le città, le navi e le torri.  
Di quel che succederà domani non m'importa.  
Mi basta saperti qui con me oggi.

* * *

E così si conclude la _Relyshipping_ , breve ma intensa. (?)

Spero che queste quattro drabble scritte tipo sette anni fa possano essere state di gradimento. m(_ _)m 


End file.
